The production of droplets of liquids, both pure liquids and slurries, is of great interesting in various industries. Droplets are used to contact the liquid with a gas and can be used in reactors, heat and material exchangers, and other applications. In cases where viscous liquids and slurries are involved, most droplet generation methods, including drip trays and nozzles, do not produce droplets that maximize surface area contact with gases. Droplet generating devices are required that can produce droplets out of fluids of any viscosity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,271, to Polnauer, teaches spray nozzles with spiral flow fluid. The present disclosure differs from this disclosure in that the disclosure produces droplets using a nozzle, not by passing a liquid through parallel disks. This disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,050, to Salmon, teaches an extrusion and pelleting apparatus and method. The plastics are passed through a plate with openings and the pellets of plastic are cut off by rotating blades. The present disclosure differs from this disclosure in that the disclosure does not have two plates or discs, both of which have openings through which the fluid passes. This disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.